He Was (Not!) A Skater Boy
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Alix's fifteenth birthday party is being held at the roller skating rink, and everyone is extremely excited. Well, all except for Adrien, who can't roller skate to save his life. However, a certain blue-haired girl is determined to help him get into the rink and have a good time. But a brown-haired liar is determined to ruin the moment... (Pure and tooth-rotting Adrienette fluff.)


**You get five dollars, a virtual hug, and a lifetime pass to my secret stash of chocolate behind my profile if you get the song reference in the title. :)**

* * *

Alix's fifteenth birthday was surely going to be one to be remembered.

And this was mainly because of the expected epic fails that would commence on the skating rink, the chosen location of her birthday party. There were a few people missing from the rink - Mr. and Mrs. Kubdel were just sitting on one of the sideline tables, and Chloe had purposefully scheduled a spa trip for herself and Sabrina to avoid coming.

_"Pfft! The only reason I'm upset Chloe's not gonna be here is because I won't get to see her plummet to her ass after five seconds in the rink," __Alix laughed._

_"As if!" Chloe had exclaimed._

Reality was, however, that Chloe couldn't skate, and the spa trip was a getaway.

In turn, she had decided to invite Marc, Luka, and Kagami in their place - and it was worth it! Kagami was practically dancing in her skates, somehow even better than Alix at the activity; and Alix was happy to admit it. Anyone who could dance in skates automatically got her respect. Luka closely followed behind his girlfriend, not at all worried that Kagami would hit the floor, but sticking close just in case. Marc, meanwhile, was receiving advice from Nathaniel on how to master skating.

Nathaniel and Alix spent an embarrassingly large amount of their time hanging out by skating.

There was, however, one person who had yet to step out onto the rink - Adrien.

"Yo! Adrien!" Nino said, skating over with Alya. "Dude, why haven't you put on your skates yet?"

"Oh, I'm good for now!" Adrien said. "You go on ahead! I'll catch up later!"

Nino just shrugged, and went back to skating around with Alya. "What's with him today?"

"Give him a minute, babe," Alya laughed, "he'll be out here before you know it!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a skate line consisting of Alix, Nathaniel, Marc, Rose, and Juleka flew past them - Juleka's hair nearly smacked Alya in the face. All five of them seemed to be quite tightly-knit for some reason...

There were several other combos of kids on the rink - Kim was skating as fast as he possibly could, trying to beat the gang of five that Alix was currently heading. Jalil was also there, but he was skating by himself, and he seemed to be having a good time. Max, meanwhile, was trying to stop Kim from breaking something (Markov was just spitting health facts as he flew behind Max), and Ivan was skating slowly with Mylene as far away from the chaos as possible.

And Marinette was sticking close to Luka and Kagami, since she wasn't exactly the best roller skater ever, but she still had some talent for the activity. Besides, she could stick close enough to Kagami, and watch her dance in her skates.

Still, it pained her to see Adrien so sad on the sidelines...

"Hey, Mari?" Kagami asked, finally skating at a somewhat-normal level. "This is just between us - and Luka, since he's actually between us - but Adrien told me a while ago that he can't roller skate."

"Aww," Marinette said sadly. "That's so sad! I wish there's something I could do to help..."

"Well," Luka smirked, "there is."

"Huh?" she asked, looking up at the tall guitarist.

"Go over and offer him a helping hand," Luka said. "Teach him the ropes, or rather, the rolls... that sucked."

"O-Oh, m-me?!" Marinette squeaked. "N-No! K-Kagami, why d-don't you go t-teach him?"

"I've got skate-dancing to teach to this guy," Kagami smirked. "Just get over there! That alone will wipe the frown off of his face."

Before Marinette could protest again, Luka gently nudged her out of the arm-hook she was in with him, and she found herself rolling slowly over to where Adrien sat.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked, looking up to see his friend. "Why aren't you skating anymore?"

"I-I-I," Marinette stuttered, looking at Luka and Kagami, who were currently rolling away from the "scene of the crime" as quickly as they could. "I... I couldn't help but notice, th-that you... you're skating not! Gah-you're not skating! And, yeah, I just... w-wanted to see why."

"Oh, well, that's very generous of you," Adrien smiled. "But, well... I'm not a good roller skater. I'm decent enough when I'm on the ice rink, but on wheels? Count me out."

Marinette's instincts would normally kick in by now and tell her to get the heck out of there before she embarrassed herself, but she found herself unable to do so this time. She instead sat next to Adrien, and for some reason, she found the bravery to place her hand over his own.

"Well... wh-what if I helped you? Would you come skate then?" she asked softly.

Adrien's eyes had never sparkled like that before. "O-Oh, y-you'd be willing to?" he asked excitedly.

"O-Of course!" Marinette stuttered, retracting her hand as subtly as possible, instead finding her pink and red skates much more interesting.

Adrien excitedly got his skates on (neon green with black wheels, hmm... where had she seen that color scheme before?), and stood up, almost immediately falling over. Marinette offered him her hand, and he took it with gratitude.

When the two rolled out onto the rink, all eyes suddenly became fixated on them. Well, not all - Kim was still flying at unholy speeds around the rink. It was beginning to become a legitimate concern to some of the students.

"Okay... you really just want to keep steady," Marinette said, making sure Adrien had a good grip on her hand - she never thought she'd be thinking about that! "We'll go slow to start off, okay?"

"Okay," Adrien nodded, slowly rolling alongside her. "Hey... this actually isn't that bad!"

"See? You've already got the hang of it!" Marinette beamed.

"Must be my Marinette Lucky Charm!" Adrien laughed. "I've got both the Charm, and the luck herself!"

"Meep!" Marinette squeaked, nearly losing her footing and almost slipping up - thankfully, she caught herself, and Adrien didn't seem to pay it too much attention.

Ivan and Mylene suddenly rolled past, and both had encouraging smiles on their faces. "Good to see you in the rink, Adrien!" Ivan smiled, giving a thumbs up.

"Keep up the awesome work together, you two!" Mylene added, giving Marinette a cheeky wink before the two rolled off together.

Marinette wished that Alix had chosen an ice rink, so that way her blush could be at least cooled a tiny bit!

"Okay, what's next?" Adrien asked. "Like, how do I get to the level that Kagami's at?"

"Oh, that-that's a long way away," Marinette giggled. "I'm barely at a good level of skating!"

"Nonsense! That last part, that is," Adrien said. "You're already better than me, so that means you're good at the very least!"

Marinette blushed again... hearing Adrien complement her this much was making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and she could already feel those stupid butterflies in her stomach (damn you, Hawk Moth! Yes, it was a metaphor, but she'd blame Hawk Moth for everything she could).

"Ooh! What's Kim doing?" he wondered, pointing to Kim.

Kim was doing some stupid dance called the "Hype" - he had just fell on his butt, and this got a cackle out of Alix as she spun past. Adrien and Marinette couldn't help but giggle themselves... they loved Kim, but gosh, some of the stuff he did just warranted the consequences coming to him.

"Hey, Marinette... thank you," Adrien smiled. "I think that, now that you've helped me through all of this, I might just be able to start roller skating!"

"A-Awesome!" Marinette smiled back. "D-Does this mean you want to let go now?"

Adrien, however, just smiled even more radiantly, and gave Marinette's hand a firm squeeze.

"Not a chance."

Marinette suddenly felt an odd calm in her heart... like this was it. This was the moment. It was time.

_**WHOOSH!**_

A sudden, firm grip came onto Adrien's other hand, jerking him out of Marinette's hold and throwing the bluenette to the rink floor.

_Lila._

"Hello Adrien!" Lila smiled innocently, acting like she hadn't just made Marinette fall to the floor, much to everyone's horror. "Sorry I was a tad late. I was on the phone with-"

"You could've just injured Marinette!" Adrien exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, her? She'll be fine!" Lila bluffed sarcastically. "She's suffered worse, right? Well, if not, she definitely deserves to-"

"LET ME GO!"

Adrien suddenly yanked his hand out of Lila's grip angrily, but then he remembered.

He had been skating with Marinette for like, five minutes - in addition to this, without her, all of his confidence was drained! He suddenly began to slip on the rink, unable to control his movements as he sporadically moved his legs and arms.

"I GOTCHA!"

Luka, out of nowhere, suddenly came up speeding behind Adrien, and put his hands on his hips as he sped away with his teen model friend. Lila hissed angrily, speeding after Luka as fast as she could.

"Luka?!" exclaimed Adrien. "W-Where's Kagami?"

"She's back there helping Marinette get back on her feet," said Luka. "Don't worry bro. I gotcha."

-0-

Marinette just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry.

Not only had Lila ruined the absolutely PERFECT moment with Adrien, but she had also nearly made her break her jaw on the floor! Thankfully, she hadn't seriously injured anything, but she did still hurt. But trust her, it wasn't just the physical pain that was causing hot tears to come to her eyes...

And then, a voice spoke up.

"Need a hand?"

The poor artist looked up, and there was her friend Kagami. One she could count on.

"K-Kagami?" Marinette asked.

"Take my hand," Kagami ordered. "I'm not only going to get you and Adrien back together on the rink, but Luka's gonna help me keep Lila away from him."

Marinette sniffled lightly, before reaching up to grab Kagami's hand boldly. Funny enough, "_Ballroom Blitz_" by Sweet had just started playing from the rink's music desk. Fighting music for sure...

And with that, currently unbeknownst to the students (they would quickly learn)... war had broken out in the arena. The goal: keep Lila away from Adrien, and reunite Marinette and Adrien on the rink, removing the threat of Lila first.

Let the dance begin.

* * *

Luka skated as fast as he could down the rink, seeing Marinette get back up and begin skating again with Kagami in his peripheral vision - that was a good sign.

Unfortunately, what wasn't a good sight was how fast Lila was skating towards him and Adrien - how was she so fast?!

"_Fils de pute_," Luka cussed in French. Suddenly, he spotted Juleka and Rose, and the two were skating semi-near to himself and Adrien.

He really hoped this one-second idea worked...

"Okay, dude, I'm gonna toss you to my sis and her girlfriend on three," Luka said. "JULES! ROSE! HEADS UP!"

"Wait what?!" Adrien exclaimed.

"One, two, three!" Luka shouted, before pushing Adrien over to Juleka and Rose, who caught him in an arm lock between themselves, and sped off with him in the opposite direction.

"MERDA!" Lila cussed loudly.

Luka, meanwhile, taunted Lila by rolling away backwards, making the rock and roll sign with both of his hands, and sticking his tongue out at her. Lila didn't think she had ever been more pissed. However, she quickly recanted these thoughts, and sped after Rose and Juleka.

"We've got you, Adrien," Juleka said.

"Yeah! She'll never get us!" Rose chirped excitedly.

"Hate to say this, gals, but she's gaining fast!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Leave that to us!"

Out of nowhere, Kim and Max flew past the girlfriends, and hooked their arms around Lila, before attempting to race off in the opposite direction.

"Its an oval, you morons!" Lila spluttered, trying to get out of their grip. "I'll be back with Adrien in no time!"

"Haha, we'll see about that!" Kim laughed. "Max, floor it!"

"Already on it, Kim," Max smirked, "and by the way, my calculations would determine that, considering all of us, the likelihood of you and Adrien being reunited is-OOF!"

Lila had hooked her skates around Kim and Max's right and left foot respectively, causing them both to trip and fall. Lila then gave Kim another kick because she couldn't stand him, and raced off to intercept Juleka and Rose.

"Gals! She's back!" exclaimed Adrien.

"Rose! Go faster!" Juleka exclaimed.

"I-I'm trying!" Rose panted. "M-My knees are gonna g-give out!"

"GIVE HIM TO US!"

Nathaniel and Marc suddenly raced past, and Juleka and Rose were all too happy to give Adrien off to Nathaniel and Marc. The two eagerly sped away with the blonde, laughing as they managed to seemingly piss off Lila even more. Juleka quickly rolled off to the sidelines with Rose to make sure her girlfriend was okay.

"What am I, a human football?!" Adrien exclaimed. "Cause if so - this is a lot more fun than I imagined it being!"

"Guess so, dude!" laughed Marc.

"Oh shoot, she's gaining fast," Nathaniel muttered. "GO GO GO!"

But Marc still wasn't exactly the best skater. He was tripping several times over, and wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

"N-Nath!" Marc exclaimed. "I-I'm slipping!"

"GIVE HIM TO US!"

The Kubdel siblings were speeding at top speed towards Marc and Nathaniel, and right before Lila could intercept the two, Alix and Jalil sped away with Adrien's arms in their arms. Nathaniel quickly caught Marc before he could fall, and helped him off to the sidelines.

"Jalil?!" exclaimed Adrien.

"No other Jalil Kubdel in Paris!" Jalil smirked.

"I-I didn't know you could skate!" Adrien said.

"Who do you think taught me?!" Alix smiled, giving her older brother a wink.

Adrien couldn't help but chuckle - this day was already so full of shocking things and surprises. What was one more?

Lila, however, was beginning to catch up again - but not for long. Alya and Nino were quick to fly around the ring, and once again, performed an intercept technique by pulling her in the opposite direction via arm lock.

"Gah! Get off me!" Lila screamed.

"NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE FOR RUINING A PERFECTLY GOOD MOMENT FOR MY SHIP!" Alya shouted angrily.

"Yeah, what she said!" Nino added.

"Ohohoh, you all think you're slick, huh?" Lila laughed ominously.

She then jumped up lightly to perform the trick that had taken out Kim and Max, but right as she did, Alya and Nino lifted their legs - instead of losing their balance, they were being supported by Ivan and Mylene, who had just linked onto the chain.

"NO!" Lila exclaimed.

"Alright gang, get ready to spin!" Alya said. "Move to the center of the rink!"

"Got it!" Mylene said.

"Let's go!" Ivan added.

And with that, the five (only four were willing) skated to the center of the rink, and began to go in a circle. Lila was so furious, if this were a cartoon (haha), she'd have steam coming from her ears.

Suddenly, Marinette and Kagami finally seemed to be catching up to Alix, Adrien, and Jalil.

"Get ready to pass the two into each other!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Got it!" Alix and Jalil nodded.

"Wait, what?!" the two exclaimed at the same time.

Suddenly, Marinette felt Kagami breaking off from her to get back with Luka, and Adrien noticed the Kubdels were moving away from him - the two were headed for each other at a pretty high speed. They were about to have another collision!

"AH!" Marinette shrieked.

"WOAH!" Adrien exclaimed.

And then, when they finally collided...

It was in a hug.

Adrien didn't know why, but his first instinct was to hug Marinette. Like he had lost her and she had come back... despite only being tripped up on the skating rink. But he had just been tossed around like a football, so it was a big relief to just slow down and just feel someone else gently hugging him, instead of tossing him around.

Marinette, meanwhile, just wanted to never let Adrien go. Lila had taken him from her one too many times now; she just... she didn't want this moment interrupted. Not after earlier. That had taken a physical and mental toll on her, and she never wanted to relive that pain.

"Hey, hey, we're good," Adrien panted happily. "Oh, oh... oh thank God."

"I-I'll never let you go again," Marinette blurted out suddenly. "I-I-_Meep_!"

Adrien, however, just laughed gently.

"I'd like that very much."

* * *

The chaos, at long last, was completely gone. Lila had left in a fit of rage right after Adrien and Marinette found their way back to one another, and the rest of the gang was pretty much completely winded after that game of catch with Adrien.

Right now, most of them were chatting, resting, or slowly rolling around the rink with their partner.

Adrien and Marinette were both resting - they sat in chairs next to one another, and they were semi-leaning on one another.

"What... what a party..." Adrien laughed tiredly.

"Yeah... that was, whew... that was crazy," Marinette giggled. "Hey, uhm, Adrien?"

"Hmm?" Adrien muttered, turning to face her.

"W-Would you-like, would you, uh, like to come back here sometime? J-Just... just the two of us?" she asked. "C-Cancel out th-this event?"

Adrien smiled warmly. "Yes, Marinette. I would very much like that. Though I don't want to cancel out this - this has been something I'll never forget for sure!"

Marinette laughed along with him, but then, Adrien did something unexpected.

He leaned over, and kissed her forehead. "Its a date, then."

_Oh yeah, she definitely needed the ice rink now._

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! :D If you'd be so kind as to leave a review, I would appreciate it so much :)**

**Thanks for reading guys! See you all soon! Love you all! :D**


End file.
